


Pink Elephants and Sarcasm

by NightshadeArabs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Climate Change is real, Earth is a dump, Gen, Multi, Some Humor, Some angst, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeArabs/pseuds/NightshadeArabs
Summary: Pix has no idea where this story is going, and neither do I.





	Pink Elephants and Sarcasm

The stars were extraordinarily bright tonight. They shone nearly as bright as the full moon, like they were competing to keep the whole sky blazing with light well into the early hours before dawn. Pix had noticed that humans used the phrase, “darkest before the dawn” but she felt that was inaccurate. In all her experience with Earth nights it was the darkest just after sunset. After that final ray of light faded into the pitch night, as her eyes adjusted from the daylight to whatever soft glow the stars provided. She would then await moonrise, her feet dangling under her on the branch over the water. Starlight reflecting off the surface and dancing with the ripples as the water moved. The brilliance of the moonrise would finally happen, and Pix could just sit there, watching the moon make an arching path across the huge starry blanket until it reached the other side of what she could see from her vantage point. It often didn’t fall below the horizon before the sunrise had begun on the nights that it came out in force. This was why Pix felt the humans had misplaced their use of that phrase. No, it wasn’t always darkest before dawn. It was always darkest after all the lights went out, and one had to wait for their eyes to adjust to whatever new wonder waited for them.  
That is how Pix approached as many things on this strange planet as she could. She considered them all wonders, to be studied, learned from, all new things to experience. The good, and the bad. The bad was harder to accept, but Pix was working on it. She knew since she had crash landed here that she had to make do with whatever she could find until she was able to get back underway. She had been on a journey, with the goal of exploring as many solar systems as possible, when a rouge comet had struck her ship sending her careening out of control into the galactic dumpster heap that was the Milky Way Galaxy. Everyone knew the Milky Way was infested with humans and that it was better to just avoid it unless you had a specific reason for a visit. Even the game wardens didn’t like dropping in to check on things. Pix figured that was why the planet was in such bad shape by the time her craft had come to a stop in the trees of South America. It was clear that there had been no population management of the invasive species, humans, and they were quickly wrecking just about everything they encountered. She didn’t mind humans specifically, it was just that as a group the species was flighty, selfish and highly destructive. Even if you could teach a single human to care for the environment it lived in the rest would fight them tooth and nail to keep living life the way they always knew, never caring what that meant for the future of the planet and thus the future of all their own kind. The planet would live on, it would be entirely changed, and uninhabitable to most of the current species living on it, but the Earth had survived worse. Pix remembered when it was just a huge ball of explosions. It was a good thing she hadn’t crashed here at that time. Her ships shields might not have been enough to prevent her from just being burned, melted, and added to the swirling mass of surface magma.  
As it was the ship had sustained serious damage and Pix had to wait for her message to reach the nearest salvage planet, the items she needed to be collected, then sent back to her so she could make the necessary repairs and be on her way. So, while she waited, Pix decided to continue her adventure with some up close and personal planet exploration. It was handy that Earth had a similar atmosphere to her home planet of Dili, she didn’t need anything fancy to breath or exist here. The gravity was also close enough to the same that it didn’t take her very long to figure out how to move around. She could even do a variety of speeds and gaits to fit in with the humans. No, the part that was difficult for her was that Pix is of the Dilian Velexian variety. To put it simply, though Pix is humanoid in appearance, her skin has a definite and obvious “non-human” color and pattern to it. Pix’s skin swirled in colors of blue and green. While this was completely normal within her variety, it was highly distracting and a major red flag amongst the Earthen communities of “sentient beings”, oh sure, none of the native “animals” cared at all what color Pix was. But the humans did. They were still fighting within their own species about their own coat colors for goodness sake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it, this is my first "real" original work. I've done fanfic before, but I'm polishing that more before I upload it. I haven't actually finished anything yet.  
> Anyway I'm writing this for Camp NaNoWriMo and we will see what happens from here!


End file.
